The present Invention is directed to a drilling hammer.
It is commonplace today to equip drilling hammers having a certain rating such that they can be used in the “impact or hammer drilling” operating mode, in which the striking tool hammers the work piece in the axial direction while the tool is simultaneously started rotating using the tool holder, and they can be used in the “chiseling” operating mode, in which only the striking tool is activated and the rotational drive for the tool holder is turned off. Since a single electric motor drives, via a gear unit, a hammer tube that is connected with the tool holder in a torsion-proof manner, and it drives the striking tool via a crank driving mechanism, the piston of which makes a reciprocating stroking motion in the hammer tube and acts on a beater which, in turn, transfers the impacts to the end of the tool via a snap die, an operating mode change-over switch is provided that separates the hammer tube from the gear unit in the “chiseling” operating mode and secures it against rotation in the housing. In this mode, the rotatably supported driven gear of the gear unit encompassing the hammer tube is separated from the hammer tube.